eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ulteran Spires
right|thumb|The Commonlands spires. Functioning Ulteran Spires originally appeared in six zones of Norrath and in various places around the Kingdom of Sky. Ruins of the old Ulteran Spire network could still be found in many other places around the Shattered Lands. With the launch of Echoes of Faydwer and the rediscovery of the Greater Faydark Combine Spires, the Mages rediscovered the secret of using the Combine and Ulteran Spire Networks. At that time the only Ulteran Spires that have been unlocked are the ones in The Commonlands and Antonica, plus the Combine Spires in Greater Faydark and Kylong Plains (over/around Teren's Grasp). Introduced for the duration of LU53, a group of mysterious Quellithulians appeared around Norrath seeking volunteers to assist their efforts to re-energize and rebuild the previously unusable or destroyed Spires of Norrath. At the same time, they also sought help to realign and repower the existing Spires to be used in conjunction with those which were being reconstructed. As of LU56, the Ulteran Spire network has been streamlined, with almost all spires serving as connection points for all other spires. The only exceptions to this are the departure-only spires located in the Kingdom of Sky. Spire Locations on Norrath To travel between Norrathian Spires, which now include the primary Kingdom of Sky spires, find the nearest spire. Mouse over the portal to see the "Ulteran Spire Portal" dialogue box. Either double click or right click and select "Travel to Spires." A network map will appear. Double click the zone to which you desire to travel. :* located at in The Commonlands :* located at in Antonica :* located at in Nektulos Forest :* located at in The Thundering Steppes :* located at in Enchanted Lands :* located at in The Feerrott :*Spires located at in Zek, the Orcish Wastes :*Spires located at in Everfrost :*Spires located at in Lavastorm :*Spires located at in Loping Plains :*Spires located at in The Stonebrunt Highlands :*Spires located at in The Sundered Frontier :*Spires located at in Kylong Plains :*Spires located at in Greater Faydark :*Spires located at in Moors of Ykesha :*Spires located at in Tenebrous Tangle: All Spire Arrivals to Tenebrous Tangle and Departure to Any Spire :*Spires located at in The Barren Sky: All Spire Arrivals to The Barren Sky and Departure to Any Spire :*Spires located at in The Bonemire: All Spire Arrivals to The Bonemire and Departure to Any Spire :*Spires located at in Eastern Wastes :*Spires located at in Obol Plains Additional Spire Locations in the Kingdom of Sky There are three total spires in each of the three Kingdom of Sky zones. The Primary Spires (each listed above) serve as the arrival point for all Spire travel to the corresponding Overrealm zone. (One cannot travel from one Spire in a zone to another Spire in the same zone.) Previous to GU56, each zone's two additional Ulteran Spires served as teleporters only to specific other spires within the Kingdom of Sky. These additional spires (each listed below) now serve as departure-only points to any other zone's Spire. In Tenebrous Tangle: :*Vultak Scavenging Site Spire: Departure Only to Any Spire :*Ravasect Incursion Point Spire: Departure Only to Any Spire In The Barren Sky: :*Isle of Awakening Spire: Departure Only to Any Spire :*Isle of Discord Spire: Departure Only to Any Spire In The Bonemire: :*Shattered Weir (West) Spire: Departure Only to Any Spire :*Shattered Weir (North) Spire: Departure Only to Any Spire Category:Transportation Category:User Guides